Subaru IMPREZA Touring Car
Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |drivetrain = |engine = GT original EJ20 |displacement = 1994 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 462 HP |pp = 557 PP |torque = 590 Nm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru IMPREZA Touring Car is a race car produced by Subaru, based on the Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '10. It appears as part of the Racing Car Pack DLC in Gran Turismo 5 and as a regular car in Gran Turismo 6. Description This is an original tuned model created by "Gran Turismo", based on the Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) (2010). The following is the description of the base model. The base model of the Subaru Impreza had always been the four door sedan since its first generation cars. However, the base model of the third generation Impreza that appeared in 2007 was based on a 5 door hatchback. That is why the WRX STI appearing in October of the same year also utilized the 5 door body. On the other hand, there was still a strong demand for the traditional Impreza with a 3 box (engine room, passenger compartment, trunk room) silhouette, a legend in its own. To answer to this demand, a much awaited "WRX STI 4 door" sedan model was introduced in July 2010. The engine powering the car was the same 2.0L flat 4, twin-scroll turbocharged engine, producing a maximum output of 304 BHP and a maximum torque of 43.0 kgfm. The total length of the car is 6 mm longer than the 5 door mainly at the rear end, and a large dedicated rear wing has been added. Because of the difference in body shape, it has an advantage over the 5 door in terms of body rigidity and aerodynamics, giving it an extra edge in the high speed range. The tuning for the STI goes back to the pure handling reminiscent of the 2nd generation models, with a very solid feel that has no lag in terms of response. The handling of the car answers directly to the input of the driver. In addition, the rigidity of the body and capacity of the suspension had been greatly improved, and the ride quality is not hard at all. It is well within the realm of a high performance sports sedan. Furthermore, its performance was proven at the North loop of the Nürburgring, the testing ground for all Subaru Impreza's over the years.The former WRC Champion, Tommi Makinen who once drove the Impreza WR car recorded an incredible laptime of 7 minutes 55 seconds. Acquisition GT5 As a Premium Car, this car can be bought at the Subaru dealership for 217,400 Credits after downloading Racing Car Pack from the Gran Turismo website for $3.99 beforehand. It is a Level 6 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 217,400 Credits. It has a detailed interior. Notes Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT5 DLC Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Touring cars Category:Subaru Race Cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Sedans Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Level 6 Cars